Charmed Season 9 Episode 4 Wish Upon A Star
by CharmedForeverWriter
Summary: In Episode 4, Paige gets angry and makes a mistake. A big one. Will she be able to return her sisters or will she and her sisters die at the hands of a star?
1. Happy Days

Charmed Season Nine Episode Four Wish upon a Star.  
January 1st 2007

Chapter One Happy Days  
Next door to Halliwell Manor, a furniture moving truck pulls up to the kerb.  
"Oh I can't believe we are finally moving into the house! I've been so excited Henry!" Paige grinned kissing her husband, Henry on the lips.  
"Me too." Henry smiled.  
Piper and Leo walk outside with the kids.  
"Hi! Paige! You're finally moving in!" Piper ejaculated  
"Yes, finally indeed! Hey Chris, Hey Wyatt. Hey Leo." Paige replies.  
"How are you Paige? You ok Henry?" Leo answered.  
"I'm good thanks Leo." Paige and Henry say at the same time then they both laugh.  
"Hello Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry" Wyatt and Chris say at the same time.  
Paige cooed.  
"Where are you lot off too anyway?" Paige asks.  
"Well we are going to the funfair that's just opened in town!" Piper smiled.  
"The kids are very excited, aren't you boys?" Leo chuckles.  
"Yes Daddy, I want to go on big boy rides!" Wyatt says.  
"Yes, because you're a big boy." Leo replies.  
"Well see you guys later, have fun!" Paige waves goodbye and walks into her new house.

At the Bay Mirror...  
"Thank you Charlotte! Remember put them all in priority mail!" Phoebe called. She logged of her computer and lifted her handbag onto her shoulder. Then Elise walked in.  
"Hello Phoebe, I have your maternity leave schedule here, you are 4 months and a 1 week yes?" Elise asked.  
"Yes I am Elise. It's actually called 17 weeks though." Phoebe conformed.  
"Ok well how about you leave in March you'll be 6 months and then you come back in August they baby will be 2 months old and Leslie St Clare your former ghost writer will come back." Elise discussed.  
"Ok that's fine. Elise thanks you so much. Your amazing!" Phoebe smiled and quickly walked out, she was meeting Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris at the fair. Coop was waiting outside for her.  
"Your cosmic taxi awaits my lady." Coop smiled leaning over to kiss Phoebe.  
"Why thank you, Mr Hunky." Phoebe giggled and they orbed to the funfair.

At Quake...  
"Hey Prue, nice to see you again." Carl kissed Prue on the cheek.  
"Yes, I can't believe it's our fourth date already!" Prue smiled sitting down at a table.  
"I know, I was thinking maybe our fifth date could be at my house tomorrow night?" He replied being flirty.  
"Ok, I'm free so I guess I'll see you there but firsy let's see how this date goes." Prue grinned as a waitress came to take there order.


	2. What's up?

Chapter Two what's up?

3pm  
Piper arrived home from the fair with a hand load of balloons that Wyatt and Chris had insisted on having. Piper puts them down.  
"There you go boys go play with the balloons, Mummy did not just carry them for an hour for you to discard them!" Piper says.  
Leo walks in carrying teddies and toys plunking down in the foyer and taking his jacked off.  
"Piper, I have to go to Magic School, call me if you need me." Leo kisses Piper and then goes through the portal.  
Piper sighs and pours some coffee.

At the house next door...  
Paige admires the newly painted walls.  
"This is coming off to a good start Henry." Paige smiles hugging Henry.  
"Yes thanks to my handy hands." Henry flirts tickling Paige.  
"And my amazing interior designer skills." Paige replies kissing Henry.  
"Yeah sure." Henry adds sarcastically.  
There's a knock at the door.  
Paige opens it and see's Piper.  
"Hey Piper, what's up?" Paige asks.  
"We need you over at my house. We need your expertise on that potion you made." Piper smiles.  
"And by we you mean...?" Paige raises her eyebrows.  
"Me and Phoebe." Piper answers then turns towards the house.  
"Henry, sweetie I'll be back in half an hour tops and I'll cook us some dinner." Paige kisses Henry goodbye and goes after Piper.

Outside the cinema...  
Prue kisses Carl.  
"That was wonderful Carl, lunch together then a movie you a truly amazing." Prue smiles.  
"That kiss was amazing Prue." Carl grins.  
Prue kisses him again.  
"How about that one?" Prue replies being flirty.  
"Super amazing." Carl answers.

At Halliwell Manor...  
"Why do you need me anyway?" Paige asked getting frustrated.  
"We've tried twice before and messed it up and the magical community we're getting a bit pissed we needed there essence for the potion." Piper rolled her eyes.  
"Narky little leprechauns." Phoebe adds.  
Piper laughs a little. Paige stays frowning.  
Prue walks through the door.  
"Finally I can go, Prue knows what to do. See you later guys." Paige walks off.  
"Paige what-?" Piper begins to say.  
"That was odd." Phoebe raises her eyebrows.


	3. Dreams

Chapter 3 Dreams  
January 2nd 2007

Billie awoke puffing and pants, covered in sweat. Her bedroom door slammed open.  
"Billie." Christy grins.  
"Christy? I-" Billie began to say.  
"Killed me? No. You we're wrong very wrong I'll be back and we can be together I promise."  
"No!" Billie screamed, and then she woke up. It had just been a dream. A realistic dream she played the conversation her hands countless times, couldn't get to sleep so showered.

9am  
the doctor smiles encouragingly at Paige.  
"Hello Mrs Matthews." Doctor Jones greeted.  
"Hello Doctor Jones." Paige replied smiling nervously, she stepped in the doctors waiting for the news about her baby.  
"You're having twins."  
Paige faints.

11am  
Phoebe and Piper run into the hospital room Prue is already there with Henry.  
"Paige what happened?" Phoebe asked.  
"Nothing leave me alone." Paige muttered.  
"Paige! What's up?" Prue asked raising her eyebrows.  
"I said nothing now go for god's sake!" Paige shouted.


	4. Stupid

Chapter 4 Stupid

12pm

Phoebe scanned the outfits of baby clothing.  
"Pheebs pick them all if you'd like." Coop said squeezing her shoulders nicely.  
"Budget? Hello?" Phoebe sighed, looking longingly at the clothes yet again.  
"Oh well sweetie. I'd buy you the world if I could. You're buying 3 baby outfits and a pair of boots for yourself you deserve it!" Coop kissed Phoebe.  
"Thanks honey, and since your being so generous, how about we get you this t-shirt." Phoebe pointed out a grey tee. "You deserve it too."  
"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Coop grinned kissing Phoebe's stomach.

Piper was watering the garden she saw Paige's car pull up. Paige came out with Henry but didn't notice Piper. Piper was wondering what was Paige's problem. She went back inside and put the gardening stuff away.  
"Wyatt sweetie, tidy up your room whilst Mommy cooks lunch if you're a good boy I'll give you a cookie." Piper hugged her son.  
"Ok Mommy." Wyatt ran up the stairs and Chris was watching tweenies.  
Piper got bread out of the bread bin and chopped it up carefully.  
Prue walked in and poured some juice from the fridge.  
"Hey Piper." Prue smiled sitting down reading the latest Heat.  
"Hey Prue, you ok?" Piper asked getting the butter.  
"Yeah, how's Paige?" Prue answered admiring the latest fashion.  
"Good, I suppose she just wants space."  
"Yeah well, she could've just said."  
"I guess, so how are toasties for lunch?"  
"Cheese ones?" Prue closed the vogue and put her glass in the sink.  
"Of course." Piper grinned.  
"I have a date tonight."  
"Wow! With Carl?"  
"Yes. I'm thinking of going all the way."  
"Whoa, info overload sis." Piper laughed.  
"Mommy done my room." Wyatt interrupted.  
"Ok, go play with your brother." Piper replied.

Paige's House...  
1pm  
Paige sat down flicking through TV channels.  
"Paige, I have to go to work, why don't you go to see your sisters?" Henry asked sitting down next to her stroking her hair.  
"No. I need space plus they're so annoying lately." Paige hissed.  
"Ok, see you later." Henry raised his eyebrows, kissed Paige on the forehead then left.  
A few minutes later...  
"Hello Paige." A women's voice said.  
Paige orbed a knife to the women and got up. The women caught it.  
"Oh Paige, Paige. Violence is not the answer." The women laughed.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Crystal." The Women explained putting the knife down. Then continued. "I am no being like any other, I'm a star. Like a genie I grant wishes. Wishes upon a star? Maybe you've heard of them. Tell me Paige what's your wish?"  
"For my sisters to leave me alone."  
"It is done." Then Crystal disappears.


	5. Falling

Chapter 5 Falling

Phoebe walked into her sister's house, grabbing a toastie and sitting down next to Piper and Prue.  
"Hey" Piper greeted.  
"Hey sis, good toasties." Phoebe complimented flicking through the TV.  
"Thanks" Piper replied doing the dishes.  
"Hi Pheebs, seen Paige?" Prue asked.  
"Nope I would've thought you had."  
"Me? No way. She's closer to you and Piper more.  
"Well duh! You've only been back barely two months stop expecting the world Prue."  
"I don't honest! She's just so distant with me."  
"She'll warm up, trust me."  
Before the conversation could go any further the floor opened up.  
"Phoebe! Prue!" Piper yelled just before she got sucked in.  
"Piper!" Phoebe and Prue screamed then they got sucked in.  
they were falling through weird vortexes, spinning, seeing there past. Flow past them in the nothingness that awaited them.

Piper hit the floor with a –thump-. She blew her hair out of her face.  
"I have had enough of this." Piper mutters. Then a faint screaming got louder, and Phoebe landed next to her a few seconds later Prue did.  
"What's happened?" Prue asks frowning.  
"I have absolutely no idea." Piper replies.  
"Well, just another trauma to out normal lives." Phoebe rolls her eyes sarcastically.


	6. Mistakes

**Chapter 6 Mistake **

**2****nd**** January 2007 **

**Paige woke up at 7am. She made a coffee and had a shower. When she came down Henry was no-where to be found. She rang him.  
"Hello who is this?" Henry's voice asked.**

**"Henry? It's Paige." Paige replied.  
"I'm sorry you may have the wrong number. I don't know a Paige." Henry hung up. Paige felt confused. Paige walked over to Piper's house and just walked in like she always did.**

**"Excuse me who are you?" Leo picked up Chris protectively.  
"Leo? It's me Paige. What's up with you?" Paige stopped looking confused.  
"I don't know you. Get out or I'll call the police." Leo raised his voice.  
"Leo, where's Piper?" Paige asked.  
"Get out!" Leo said again.  
Paige walked out. A demon pushed her and she fell down the stairs. Then he threw an energy ball at her. Paige couldn't orb out the way. So she rolled out. **

**"What's happened to my powers?" Paige asks herself when she tries to orb another energy ball back he runs down the road.  
"I'll get you." The demon yells. Paige keeps running. Her stomach cramps and she falls into a bush with thorns scraping her. She starts crying. She realise's what's she has done. **


	7. Trapped

**Chapter Seven Trapped **

**9am **

**"Piper it's not working stop trying to blow up that portal." Phoebe said, sitting on the hard gravel next to Prue, patting her bump.  
"Then I'll melt it!" Piper snarls and attempts to melt it but then again it doesn't work. She tries again and again.  
"Piper! Just stop!" Prue exclaims.  
"Prue! I have two sons' that need me! Leo needs me! And P3 need's me! Phoebe is pregnant she can't stay here and Coop needs her! What if a demon attacks Paige! She's pregnant too!" Piper rants.  
"Well attacking the portal or just sitting here isn't going to help either. So let's go and see if we can find something." Prue got up and helped Phoebe up.  
The three of them travel north towards a village. **

**Meanwhile Paige had finally got up and went to work. She worked a little but couldn't shake the feeling off something had made her sister's disappear and everyone forget who she was. Except her boss.  
"Your late, Matthews." Mr Cowan said. He was her old boss back from 1999-2002. Before and a little after she was a Charmed one.  
"Hey Mr Cowan long time no see." Paige smiled and sat at her desk. She saw Henry.  
"Henry!" Paige ran up to him.  
"Do I know you?" Henry asked.  
"I was the girl on the phone?"  
"The lunatic. Ah yes."  
"I'm not a loon. I'm your wife!"  
"Go back to your desk before I report you"  
"Henry! You woke up next to me this morning!"  
"It's you?"  
"Look at your wedding ring."  
"Oh my gosh! We're really married?"  
Then Henry get's all his memory back.  
"Oh Paige! I'm sorry." He kisses Paige.  
One down, Leo to go. **


	8. Confusion

Chapter Eight Confusion

1pm  
Paige got home from work and went to Halliwell Manor. She walked in yet again.  
"Leo!" Paige called.  
"You again! Get out you weirdo!" Leo snarled.  
"Leo listen to me! I'm your sister in law. Piper's sister, you've lost your memory of me. Your Leo Wyatt died in the army, reborn as a whitelighter." Paige explained.  
Leo began to begin to remember but not enough so Paige carried on.  
"Remember Prue? Yeah she died and you met me at her funeral. I was there at Phoebe and Cole's wedding? I lived here for five years! I'm Paige Matthews, Patricia and Sam's love affair child?"  
Leo remembered and hugged Paige.  
"Oh Paige I'm so sorry! I forgot! I'm going crazy, I haven't seen Piper since yesterday afternoon."  
"It's Ok, we will get them back together, let's scry."

Meanwhile at Billie's college...

Billie looked in the mirror of the girl's toilets. Behind her Christy appeared. Billie spun around she was still there she did a roundhouse kick and Christy went smashing into the door of the stall.  
"Billie wait! I'm good now!" Christy said.  
"Really?" Billie let her guard down.  
"Nope." Christy laughed and smashed Billie's face against the mirror. "7 years bad luck starting now. Billie work with me or die. It's simple really."  
"Actually 7 hours if you don't clean it up." Billie spun around and used her telekinesis to send Christy flying she then projected out.

Billie projected into Halliwell Manor. She saw Paige and Leo.  
"Guys, I need your help!" Billie ran in and dropped her bag.  
"Billie you remember me?" Paige asked.  
"Of course I do!" Billie replied.  
"What happened to your face?" Leo asked concerned.  
"Christy is back, she smashed me into a mirror."  
"Christy what?! I would heal you but my powers are gone, cliff notes Prue, Piper and Phoebe have totally disappeared and now poof! Powers gone!" Paige began to say but got interrupted by Christy flaming in.  
"Looking for me?" Christy snarled.  
"Leo get Wyatt and Chris to magic school." Paige urged and then she said to Christy. "How did you flame?"  
"New power attained." Christy smiled evilly.  
"Christy what do you want?" Billie whimpered.  
"You." Christy growled then sent a fireball hurtling into Billie. Paige dived behind the settee. Billie went flying into a wall knocked unconscious.  
"Where your sister is's Paige? Why didn't you orb? Power's gone?" Christy laughed then sent another fireball. Paige flipped over the settee.  
"I may not have powers but I can still kick ass. You touch me or my baby. You're dead. Again." Paige daggered her eyes.  
"A mere mortal against the Ultimate power? Very funny."  
"I'm no mortal Christy."  
Christy threw more fire. Paige ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.  
"Come out Paige. I know you're in here." Christy said.  
Paige sprung up and threw the knife at Christy. Christy grabbed it and chuckled. Billie was just awakening again.  
"Using mortal weapons against me?" Christy scoffed.  
"Well I suppose so." Paige raised her eyebrows.  
Christy threw an ice dagger. "A new power." Christy smiled. It missed Paige by an inch.  
Billie got up behind Christy and threw her into the banister.  
"Ouch. Not again." Christy said sarcastically, she then took Billie's powers and used her own telekinesis to send Billie into the dining room table.  
In this time, Paige managed to run up the stairs and grab the book of shadows. Christy appeared in the attic doorway.  
"Hello again Paige." Christy said.  
"Goodbye again Christy." Paige said as Christy threw a wave of telekinesis at Paige she jumped behind the sofa.  
"Oh for god's sake just stop hiding and die." Christy sighed.  
"Not likely." Paige responded and then whispered. "Someone help me." The pages of the book of shadows flipped to a potion page. "Thank you." Paige whispered. Christy appeared above Paige but then fell to the floor with a knife in her back. Billie had threw it.  
"Thanks Billie let's go." Paige ran down the stairs with Billie and they ran to the house next door to begin making the potion.


	9. Escape

Chapter Nine Escape

Paige threw some eye of newt into the bowl.  
"What is this meant to do again?" Asked Billie.  
"It's meant to retrieve our powers back. We'll be able to fight Christy better then until we find a way to kill her." Paige replies scanning the page again.  
"Ok, do we need anything else?" Billie asks again.  
"A pinch of cinnamon and some more mandrake root." Paige instructs.  
"Do we seriously have to drink this?" Moans Billie.  
"'Fraid so." Paige sighs. She gives it one more stir then takes a gulp. Then Billie takes a gulp. There powers zoom back inside them.

In the other world Prue, Piper and Phoebe...  
They finally arrive at the village.  
"Do you think it's safe here?" Phoebe asks.  
"Well luckily we still have our powers; we've been in tighter situations Pheebs." Piper responds.  
"Intruders!" A voice yelled.  
"Oh crap!"Phoebe conversed.  
Piper froze a few guards running towards them.  
Prue sent them flying.  
"Prue? You still have that power?" Piper asks.  
"I guess." Prue replies.  
More guards appeared. Piper froze some of them.  
Phoebe kicked one.  
"Phoebe try not to kick them and squash your bump." Piper yelled.  
Prue astral projects behind a guard and kicks him.  
Phoebe levitates and kicks another one.  
"Piper blow them up." Prue yells.  
"They could be human!" Piper replies.  
"Too bad!" Prue expressed.  
Prue headbutted another guard.  
Phoebe used her empathy to send back a fireball.  
"NOT HUMAN PIPER!" Phoebe yelled.  
Piper began blowing some up.  
Prue sent one into a spike.  
"STOP!" a booming voice let loose.  
Everyone stopped fighting.  
"These are trespassers, but we must interview our opponents before action is pursued." The man continued.  
"Wait, wait who ARE you?" Piper demanded.  
"Master of Vienotopia." He boomed.


	10. Under your Spell

Chapter Ten Under your spell...  
Paige orbs a ten dollar bill into her hand.  
"Our powers are back!" Billie smiles proud her potion worked.  
"Well mine are try yours." Paige bit her lip.  
Billie projected out and then back in behind Paige.  
"Definitely." Billie laughed.  
"Unfortunately that's not enough to fight me." Christy grabs Paige's hair and throws her into the potion table.  
Billie uses her telekinesis and slams Christy into the revolving door.  
"Get out of here!" Paige grabs the books of shadows and orbs out.  
Billie projects out following her just as Christy gets up.

Meanwhile Piper got slammed against the wall in a jail cell along with Phoebe and Prue.  
"Hello? Pregnant woman here!" Phoebe yelled at the guard who threw them in.  
"Liar! Women carry babies on the outside!" The guard hissed.  
"Outside? Ew!" Phoebe replied.  
"Ok Pheebs? Enough. We need to get out of here!" Piper ordered.  
"You don't say!" Phoebe answers.  
"I wonder how Paige is..." Prue wonders.  
"Since when do you care?" Phoebe asks.  
"Since I discovered she's my sister!" Prue rolls her eyes.  
"Oh." Phoebe says.  
Day turnt into night and night turnt into day...

"I can't do this anymore!" Paige yelled.  
"Paige! We're in the underworld! With LOTS of demons stop shouting!" Billie says.  
"No! I will not be quiet! STAR! STAR! IF YOU CAN HERE ME GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Paige screamed.  
A gust of wind blew Paige and Billie off there feet.  
A whisper in the wind said "No..."


	11. Trial and Error

Chapter Eleven Trial and Error.  
"Right, I've had enough, I need fluid!" Phoebe moaned.  
"Phoebe, moaning isn't going to get us out of here any faster!" Piper snarled.  
"Then what is? Paige?"  
"Calm down we'll find a way!" Prue comforted.  
"Psssst!" A voice said.  
"Did you hear that?" Prue asked.  
"Yes I did Prue..." Piper looks around.  
"Hello?" Phoebe calls.  
"It's me Jeremy!" A voice says.  
"Oh my god! Jeremy! WHERE?" Piper panics.  
"No! Not that Jeremy. Jeremy Whittle. I'm here to get you out. I'll make a distraction for as long as I can and you can use this crowbar to get out the window. Be quick!" Jeremy slid a crowbar under the gates.

"How long have we got?" Phoebe asked.  
"About 3 minutes then 1-2 before they realise your gone. Get yourself out first Phoebe. Your baby is so special." Then he began making a distraction.  
Prue grabbed the crowbar and began pulling at the handles.  
"Pull harder Prue!" Piper yelled.  
"I'm trying!" Prue said breaking the first lock out of twelve.  
Piper looked around the room making sure no-one was coming.  
"Why would he do that for us?" Phoebe wondered as Prue cracked the 2nd lock.  
"I have no idea let's just get out of here!" Piper peered over Prue's shoulder checking the progress.  
"How long do we have left Pheebs?" Prue asked cracking the 3rd lock.  
"2 and a half minutes." Phoebe conformed.  
Outside the commotion was growing strong.  
"Prue, hurry!" Piper panicked looking at the fight outside.  
"I'm trying the further I get down the harder it is to crack!" Prue groaned ripping the 4th lock off.  
"Ok, guys we'll be out of here if we panic less!" Phoebe said.  
"Ok." Piper rolled her eyes.  
"Isn't it weird I'm telling you guys to calm down now?" Phoebe laughed as Prue did the 5th lock.  
"I wonder if Wyatt and Chris are ok..." Piper bit her lip.  
"Of course they will be! Phoebe how long is left?" Prue said struggling for the 6th lock.  
"Just under 2 minutes." Phoebe answered.  
Outside the fighting was stronger.  
"Oh god. I can't do lock number 7." Prue struggled.  
"Let's try all together." Piper grabbed the crow bar too. As Phoebe pulled Piper. The lock came flying out.  
"Ok lock 8!" Prue said grabbing the crow bar again with Piper.

Phoebe was constantly looking at her watch and stroking her bump. The thoughts echoed her baby was meant for something special.  
"Lock 9!" Piper called.  
"1 and a half minute! And we need to climb down as well!" Phoebe reminded them.  
"It's too hard, Phoebe help us!" Prue asked.  
Phoebe grabbed the other end and pushed.  
"1. 2. 3. GO!" The lock nipped Piper's hand.  
"Ouch!" Piper exclaimed.  
"C'mon Piper let's keep going!" Phoebe ordered.  
Piper wiped the blood away and got lock 10.  
"1 minute! 2 locks we can do it!" Phoebe helped.  
"PULL HARDER!" Prue screeched.  
The outside was beginning to die down. Lock 11 came off.  
"Final lock, we can do it!" Piper's face went red with effort.  
It came off.  
"30 seconds, let's get out!" Phoebe got up on the window ledge.  
"OH MY GOD IT'S SO FAR DOWN!" Phoebe screamed.  
Prue looked down.  
"Just get on that window ledge below it's only 5 foot down!" Prue enthused.  
"And if I slip 120 foot!" Phoebe says.  
"Phoebe jump!" Piper screams.  
Phoebe goes down to the window ledge and slides in the window then shouts.  
"15 seconds!"  
Piper slides down trembling then get's through the window. Prue jumps down almost hitting Piper just as a guard opens the door.  
Prue slides in the window and locks it.  
"We did it!" Phoebe said hugging her sisters.


	12. Eyes Open

Chapter 12 Eyes Open  
"Just tell me who Star is Paige!" Billie said AGAIN.  
"This genie thing she made me wish and it went all wrong!" Paige lent against the wall.  
"Right get a hold on yourself! We'll get the others and defeat Christy once and for all." Billie planned.  
"Christy is invincible Billie you don't get it do you?"  
"We didn't have Prue then and I wasn't in the right state of mind! It's better this time!"  
"She's all acquired a few extra powers!"  
"Nothing we can beat Paige!"  
A demon hurls a fireball at them Paige orbs out. And Billie ducks out the way. Billie kicks the demon and Paige orbs back in behind him and throws a electricity bolt. But he shimmers out.  
"You almost got that power on hold!" Billie praised.  
"But he got away!" Paige sighed.


	13. Luck

Chapter 13 Luck

"So that's the plan?" Piper raised her eyebrow.  
"It will work Piper, stop being sceptical! Phoebe hissed wrapping rope around Piper's waist.  
"If I die..." Piper growls.  
"Then you'll be dead." Phoebe says tightening it one more time.  
"Ok and remember Piper after you run into the cellar" Prue reminds Piper.  
"Yes ok! Let's get on with it!" Piper hisses.  
Piper places her feet on the window sill.  
"Are you ready?" Phoebe asks.  
"Always" Piper confirms.  
Prue and Phoebe drop Piper down slowly. Piper eventually get's to the bottom and runs across the grass flings open the cellar. Waves to her sisters and gets in.  
"Right Pheebs. Your next!" Prue says pulling the ropes back up and hooking them to Phoebe.  
"See you down there Prue!" Phoebe says hugging Prue.  
Phoebe jumps down confidently.  
Prue using all her upper body strength to get Phoebe down. When Phoebe had successfully got down and in the cellar. Prue hooked the hooks onto the window ledge and then climbed down. She saw her sister's looking through the cellar's ajar door. Prue was almost at the bottom but a mysterious hand ripped the hook from it's place. Prue screamed and fell seven foot down on her back.  
Piper and Phoebe pulled Prue into the cellar and locked the door. They heard the guards shout.  
"We've found them!" Guards yelled.  
"C'mon Prue get up we've gotta run!" Piper screamed.  
Prue groaned and stood up. They run down the stairs.  
"We need to act and fast." Phoebe felt the wall for where they overheard the guards say was a magical ribbon case hidden.  
They heard the people banging against the door.  
"Shit! Hurry!" Prue said banging against the wall. They knocked the door down.  
"Got it!" Phoebe exclaimed and began running. So did Piper and Prue.  
The guards got to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Where's the next ribbon?!" Piper searched the walls.  
"Be quiet I think there going to search down the other hallway!" Prue whispered.  
"Right three of you go down that hallway and three down the other, me and Jerroy will wait her in case they come back!" A guard said.  
"Crap, we've got to hurry!" Phoebe cursed searching the walls.  
"Phoebe time for some kick ass time!" Prue ushered Phoebe to come over there.  
The guards walked in. Phoebe dropped kick one. Prue punched the other one in the face and elbowed the other one in the stomach.  
"Got it!" Piper said and began running down the next corridor.  
"Hello, we need more of you down that corridor we found them!" Said a guard ushering 10 more guards towards the way the sisters' went.  
"We've got to be quick!" Prue hissed.  
"I KNOW!" Piper screeched.  
"Shut up Pipe, and just find it!" Phoebe frantically searched the wall.  
The guards found the beaten up guards.  
"They're after the ribbons!" One shouted and ran to tackle Prue but she kicked him the face,  
"And we've got the 3rd!" Phoebe laughed and ran down the final corridor.  
"Prue you protect us for as long as possible!" Piper ordered searching the vast wall.  
Prue kicked one in the crotch and headbutted one in the wall.  
Then six more appeared in the doorway smiling at her.  
"Shit! Phoebe a little help here!" Prue cursed.  
Phoebe grabbed Prue's arm and she spun around and kicked one in the face who fell over and knocked the other one out. Prue ran up him and flipped over. Phoebe tackled one to the floor and then 3 more appeared.  
"I got it!" Piper cheered.  
Prue got knocked out by one of them.  
"Oh no you didn't!" Piper punched one whilst Phoebe kneed one in the stomach and grabbed the other's head and banged them together.  
"Prue wake up! WE NEED YOU TO ACTIVATE THE RIBBONS!" Phoebe yelled.  
"PRUE! PRUE! PRUEEEEEEE!" Piper shook Prue.  
"PRUE! WAKE UP OR WE'LL DIE!" Phoebe screamed.  
Prue shoot up.  
"Right, finally. You have number 1 you were born first, me 2 and Pheebs number 3. Let's get back." Piper ordered.  
"Number's twined through time and space." Phoebe said.  
"Get us back to our birthplace!" Prue chanted.  
"To see the face..." Piper added.  
"PAIGE MATTHEWS WE EMBRACE!" They finished together  
They teleported back to Paige who had the fourth ribbon teleported into her hand.


	14. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 14 Home Sweet Home

Paige felt a strong breeze like a hurricane begin to stir. It grew stronger.  
"Paige what's happening?" Billie yelled.  
"I don't know!" Paige replied.  
The lamp went tumbling off the table.  
"Is it Christy?" Billie screamed.  
"I DO NOT KNOW BILLIE!"  
The dining table flipped over.  
The grandfather clock tipped over.  
Paige gripped onto the kitchen counter for dear life.  
"ORB OUT!" Billie screeched.  
"No we have to see what it is!" Paige answered.  
The wind force pulled so hard Paige went hurtling off smashing threw the window onto the outside grass and Billie smashed into the fridge and it fell on top of her. A vortex opened. Phoebe came out first landing on the sofa safely, then Piper on her feet stumbling and then Prue head first into the armchair.  
"We're back!" Piper claps.  
Phoebe rolls off the sofa and moans. Prue gets up and smoothes down her jeans.  
"Why is there glass on the floor?" Prue wondered.  
"The grandfather clock!" Phoebe yelled.  
"The dining table!" Piper complains and walks over to see Paige lying on the floor.  
"Paige!" Piper jumps out the window and holds Paige's head up.  
"I'll get some frozen peas!" Phoebe dug through the freezer.  
"And I'll help get the fridge off Billie. Where's Leo?" Prue decided.  
"He's probably out looking for us!" Phoebe continued. "You should orb to him"  
Then Prue orbs out.  
Piper sticks the peas to Paige's forehead.  
"I think I'm gonna call the grandfather clock repairman" Phoebe picked up the phone.  
"And window repairman!" Piper adds.


	15. Discussion

Chapter 15 Discussion  
Billie wakes up.  
"Oh my god what happened? PIPER! PHOEBE! PRUE! Your back!" Billie exclaimed.  
"We were just going to discuss what the hell happened" Piper replied.  
"Do you think it's connected to Neena and Hogan?" Phoebe wondered.  
"Must be!" Piper responded.  
"We have got to vanquish this bitch!" Paige exclaimed.  
"Damn right Paige we just need to figure out how!" Phoebe added.  
"The power of 5? Maybe?" Billie raised her eyebrows.  
"I think you could be onto something Billie!" Prue wondered.  
"I'm going to search the book of shadows again" Paige got up.  
"Yes there could be something were missing" Piper said.


	16. Deciding

**Chapter 16 Deciding**

Paige thumped the book of Shadows shut.  
"I swear! I cannot believe the book cannot help us one tiny bit!"Paige growled slumping on the sofa.  
"Right Paige get home to Henry were next door we need to be calm to be able to look properly and I think Neena and Hogan are not going to attack us for a while!" Phoebe suggested.  
"Are you going to go home?" Billie asked.  
"No, I'll just tell Coop it's harder for me I mean if I go home I can't get here so I might as well just stay Paige can sort out Henry and be close at the same time!" Phoebe explained.  
"Riiiiight" Paige said getting up "I'll see you later" Then she walked out.  
"I think Neena is planning something" Piper walked in.  
"Stating the obvious Piper" Billie laughed.  
"No I mean something big! Why else wouldn't she attack for so long?" Piper said.  
"Good point" Phoebe agreed picking up the Book of Shadows again.  
"Phoebe looking through the Book of Shadows for a 3rd time today is not going to change what's inside of it!" Piper furrowed her eyebrows.  
"I know! I'm just hoping we've not noticed something and it'll be there when we look!" Phoebe responded.  
"Whatever I'm going to Magic School to make sure the kids are okay and then I'm gonna come back and we can discuss a real plan!" Piper walked out.  
"I'm going to go to Magic School to see if there is any books on Neena and Hogan I'll be back" Billie added.


End file.
